comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-19 - SDR: ...in for a pound.
Part three of a series Part One: 2014-01-17 - SDR: Young Avengers... ASSEMBLE! Part Two: 2014-01-17 - SDR: In for a Penny... Part Four: 2014-01-19 - SDR: Young Avengers to the Rescue! Two days. That is how long the Young Avengers were 'laying low' in Julian's rooms in Genosha. Julian himself had been able to travel freely around the island, but the other three had been mostly stuck in the room, working through their plans. Refining them with information Julian or Finesse bring back from their forays. By this, we actually mean spending a large amount of time bickering. "Okay, okay," Adam snaps, rubbing his temples. "I'm still not understanding why we can't just, you know, have Rica punch us into the place and get the prisoners and /leave/. What is so /hard/ about that? It's simple, it's effective, it should be Plan A." America sits on the floor with her back against the wall and knees tugged up to her chest. Her arms drape over her knees as she continues to sit there with head hung slightly forward in obvious frustration. "Easy explanation? Because it helps if I know /where/ I'm going. It's not such a big deal when I'm hopping from one dimension to another, but otherwise... It's easier to break in and then port out." Two days of planning. Of Finesse pointing out flaws in certain plans of action, and attack. And her rebuttal of Adam's comment, pointing out in the same manner she points out any other flaw, "Julian is not my new boyfriend. That would imply firstly that I had a boyfriend before. Or that Julian is my boyfriend, now. Neither is true." Cold, efficient truth, there. Only now she looks back to Adam, "As I have said before. Magneto will be expecting SHIELD to rescue the prisoners. It may be he is counting on it, to fuel his mutant cause with the public, or with other mutants. Fighting our way in in such a manner will prove more difficult. And every moment we are delayed reduces our chances of escaping successfully. We need use stealth and guile." There is a knock at the door. Quick and quiet. "Yo, Keller, you in there?" comes a whispered voice, but loud enough to carry inside the room. Adam looks back and forth between the other two-- Julian was out. Then-- quite possibly just to piss Finesse off-- he strolls to the door, runs a hand through his purple spikes, and opens the door. "Nah, man. He went off to grab some burgers." Or something. Seriously. The kids from earlier just figured they were all muties. So probably whoever is looking for Jules is just some other resident of the island, right? And will just figure they were some of Julian's new buddies. At least that would be Adam's back-logic if forced to explain his action. America glances over to the door when that voice comes. Something tickles at the back of her mind and she stares openly as Adam moves to answer the door. Pushing up to her feet she crosses her arms over her chest with a stern scowl watching the opening to see whoever it was that had ... whispered? To try and gain Julian's attention. If anyone is looking at Jeanne, here, and now, she looks like she literally wants to break Adam's jaw, so it will be permanently wired shut until he learns how to keep it closed. The damage is done, though. And now they can only proceed further. And, looking pointedly then to America - fearing, perhaps, she'll be as impulsive as Adam, she puts her finger to her lips in the 'Shhh' silent manner. No. Finesse is -not- happy. AT ALL. The kid standing on the other side is white haired and handsome in a puckish sort of way, and is dressed in a burgundy button down and green slacks. "Hey," he waves craning his neck to have a look at the people in the room. "Didn't know Jules was having a party. Mind if I crash it?" "Uh..." Well, shit. Adam didn't think this through, really. He rubs the back of his neck. "Well, uh, it's not really a party. But..." he glances back to America and Finesse. And seeing Finesse's very disapproving look? That cinches it. "Sure." He grins at the other kid. "Tommy!?" It's America who blurts this out, unexpectedly, as her crossed arms drop with a look of surprise flitting over her face only for the look to solidify into an actual grin. "Get your fast ass in here. It's cool Adam, he's Billy's brother." For a moment she pauses only to explain to the two, with a shrug, "I know people." "I will be sure to tell Clint that you think so poorly of his ability to maintain coverage and infiltration that you announce yourself to anyone who walks by," replies Finesse, to Adam. "Because clearly, that is exactly what you think he would have done, as you base all your actions on his." Yes. Jeanne has also studied psychology. And she is not one who kids. But perhaps it will precipitate the 'Young' Young Avenger to actually -think-. Still, she nods to America, trusting the other's judgement, and friendship. She will not protest further. "Hey I'm-" Tommy begins holding out a hand to Adam. Then America supplies his name for him "What the strange and hot patriotic chick said. Tommy, Tommy Shepard." He quirks a brow at America and also Finesse. "Hi," he says to America. "Have we met? Because I'd totally remember if we met," he looks her up and down. "Because yeah, and uh, since you guys are talking about infiltration. He taps the door closed with a foot. "I'm definitely in the right place. I'm with Xaviers, came here looking for Julian." "Ha!" Adam laughs, pointing at Finesse. "See? You're not as good as you thought! If he was some sort of evil Magneto superspy, /you/ would have /just blown our cover/." The purple haired teen looks disturbingly, and overly, pleased to one-up Finesse on /something/. "I'm Adam Turner," he puts his hand out to greet Tommy. "Xavier's sent in a team? That's sweet. We should link up." America smirks faintly. She turns away to head for the little fridge that was in Julian's room which was, she knew, stocked with sodas. With as many were in here of the teenage persuasion it made sense that there was soda. She pulls a few out holding her hand up to offer as she reaches in for a few more. "Not in this dimension," she explains to Tommy as well as the others simply. "Soda? Or do you prefer coffee? All of you speedsters have your own preference for caffeine," she surmises with a shrug as she turns to grin back over her shoulder at the group. "Though honestly this might be a good thing. So come on, sit down, welcome to the Young Avengers pow-wow." Finesse looks pointedly at Adam. It's perhaps clear the teen is grating on her last nerve. And it's not because he hates her, or is taking joy in seeing her react to him. "Again, you are incorrect. America stated he was an associate, and she vouched for his reliability. I trust America's judgement, as rash as she may act at times she has never proven to make a fallible decision or choice in my experience with her. Allow me to put it in words you will comprehend. If you jeopardize this mission in any further manner, I will render you unconscious. And we will come back for your body after we have completed our mission." She then looks over towards Tommy, agreeing, "I would have also remembered if we had met." She inclines her head, politely. "I am Finesse. You have the ability with tremendous speed, then. Have you utilized that to gain knowledge of the area, and spy out security in place?" There's a lot for Tommy to track even with his supercharged speedster brain of his. "Huh," replies succinctly before answering America's question "Pop, please," then sits down on the bed. "So, first thing, no team, just me. I'm a Genoshan citizen, technically, so I was the natural choice to scout out the place, and to answer your question Finesse, yeah, I know the place pretty well, security lay out, the whole deal. So, you're looking to break out the prisoners?" Then finally he looks back to America. "And other dimension? Cool! Am I evil there? Do I have a goatee?" Adam eyes Finesse. It's less hate and more just... not taking orders very well, especially when delivered by such a know-it-all. "Whatever." He grabs a soda from America, cracking it open and swigging it. "So, you /don't/ know /this/ guy, but you know him in another world." He doesn't necessarily seem to think that tracks, but whatever. "So, you live here? Man, this place is pretty cool, actually, except apparently the whole evil villain lair thing." America turns and tosses the can of soda toward Tommy's new position. It's overhand so not liable to punch a hole in him fast-ball style. "Nah. Just a skin tight green suit and goggles," she explains with a shrug. Glancing toward Finesse she nods toward the other girl with a simple, "Thanks. I like to think I'm not an idiot. Anyway. MY main concern is getting Natasha and Clint back," she explains as offers Adam a soda, and then Finesse. Her own is cracked open and she takes a swig. "Yeah, well. Some people don't vary much from world to world," she explains to Adam with a shrug. Finesse takes the drink; and as, to her, it seems Adam at least gets the message and understands Finesse's position, she leaves it at that. She may be a know-it-all by nature, but at least she doesn't continue to lecture on the same subject, unless it is neccessary. "We are here to find out if Clint and Natasha are here. And, to return the prisoners back to SHIELD containment. We are not here on any authority or request save our own inititive. I know where the prisoners are being held, but the computer I hacked did not contain security specifications or layouts. If you have knowledge," Finesse shows Speed the map she drew out during the plan-making, of where in relation to them the prisoners are, "I would be pleased to hear it." Tommy catches the pop without a problem and then cracks the top. "Huh, so you really do know me," he says to America. His costume was stashed in his room here. "Cool. Well we'll definitely need to talk sometime, see how my other me is doing." Then he gets on to business. "Nah, don't live here, not anymore, there was a thing with a guy and well anyhow, this place is really nice to visit but it's boring as hell to live here, too perfect, I need the hate or whatever to keep me going," he runs his hand through his hair then. "Well, the prisoners are definitely in security lock up everyone's talking about the big trial and execution thing, but, I haven't heard anything about SHIELD agents. As for the layout, well it's some old fort thing, pretty sturdy though and Mags reinforced it all and stuff. Not impossible to get through though. As far as security, Mags rotates the lower level Acolytes through there all the time. Not like Exodus bad, but hard to deal with." Adam nods as Tommy talks, still swigging from his soda. His brow furrows when Speed mentions the lack of SHIELD agents. "You think maybe they are just in with the prisoners and Magneto doesn't know who they are?" he asks. "Can you recon, now, without being seen, who is on active duty?" Inquires Finesse, of Speed. She is unaware of just how fast he is, so it's an honest enough inquiry. "It will allow us to be more precise in our plan, if we have specific knowledge of who is there, and how to best move forward." She looks to Adam, "Magneto is not one to be that blind. He would know if he had them." America furrows her brow while listening to the current situation from another angle of knowledge. Mention of the place being too perfect earns a small snort from her that's hidden behind her soda, and her eyes roll to the window. "I'm not big for staying hidden. And if it's executions they're after... Best move soon." At Adam's question she looks back giving a small shake of her head. "You know Clint and Nat. You really think they wouldn't have tried to break out ten times by now? There's no mistaking who those two are." Which led to a whole other slew of questions. Staring toward her feet she allows the conversation to go on around her listening quietly. Tommy sips his pop. "Possible they-" he begins then America points out that Clint and Nat would have tried to break out like a zillion times by now and he shakes his head. "Nah, nobody like that, but yeah I can totally check out the prison again, see who's on duty." He downs the rest of his pop and stands up tossing the can on the nightstand. "That cool with everyone?" Had Julian Keller gone out to get burgers? No, no he had not. He had, in fact answered an invitation from Magneto to meet for a short while. He does, however, return with burgers nonetheless, given that there was a distinct possibility some of his friends were getting hungry. So he steps through the door, bearing a few bags of food in a telekinetic grip, which he sets over on the small table nearby for folks to dig into at their leisure. "OK so...got som- Uh...no offense, but who're you?" Julian's attention turns to Tommy now, blinking a few times, and looking between the others, "Friend of yours?" "Oh, hey Julian." Adam points to Tommy. "Friend of America's. Like in another world. Or something. He lives around here, but he's an Xavier's kid." He shrugs. "You totally made the better call going with the Academy and not the crazy mutant school, but that's just my opinion." He lifts a brow to Tommy. "No offense meant-- some of my best friends are mutants, but that school seems really lame." Tommy stands up, he's average height, thin, and with starkly white hair despite looking no more than maybe eighteen. "Hey man," he greets. "Sorry to crash your room like this, but yeah, I'm with Xavier's school, and a Genoshan, so they sent me here to look for you. Sooo, hi. Mission accomplished I guess. Though I hear you're going to try and spring the prisoners, and so I'm up for that too." America merely shrugs. "I'm tired of sitting around. The longer we wait, the longer it's just going to be harder to do." Looking around she regards everyone only to shrug again. Growing more serious she pushes off from the spot she leaned against. "Okay. Seriously though. I do want to avoid a huge fight--I know, I know, this is me--but not everyone on this island is a bad guy. There's kids here." "There are not kids in the security and prison zone," Finesse points out to America, however. She shrugs, "You are the leader." At least, in Finesse's mind. She knows that as smart, and capable as she is, she is not made to lead a team. Her lack of social skills would make that a horrible, horrible choice. "I do not think our chances for a head on attack are good. As you are the only one with a denser frame and capable of sustaining damage, or surviving fire and incineration. But I will follow your lead." "Oh, OK, cool." Julian nods to Tommy, then frowns at Adam, "I didn't have a choice, Adam. My parents wouldn't let me go to "mutant school." But the Institute is actually pretty awesome. Good people there." He looks back to the others and notes, "Magneto's going to let some of them go. He didn't exactly say when, though. The ones he's sure were just "misguided" and not actually out to hurt mutants. A show of "good faith" as it were." Julian takes in a deep breath, then exhales, "But the rest...I'm pretty sure he's planning on trying and executing." He adds, "And he says he doesn't have any SHIELD Agents that he might've picked up by accident." "Bullshit," Adam says, sitting up straight, his eyes flashing with anger. "Then where the hell are they? What I was told is they went MIA after Magneto's attack on the Raft. Clint's not just going to go off on some vacation and bail on SHIELD and the Avengers. Or Rica." Or him, though he doesn't say it. The way his voice gets less firm towards the end of his statement though... doubt tinges his voice. Not doubt driven by a lack of belief in Hawkeye, but... the knowledge and remembrance of losing too many people already in his short life. America reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose as the news of 'no SHIELD agents' is given. So far it was beginning to sound as if it were a big eff up. "Hang on. Let's... be logical." A shudder runs through her at having to use that term. Dropping her hand away she flashes a tight smile. "What exactly happened at the fight? Does anyone know?" Tommy nods. "The classes at Xaviers are lame and sooooo boring, but the people are awesome, especially the girls, but moving along," he says as Adam takes the news hard about Clint and Natasha. "We could, um, check out the prison, see if they're there but I mean as long as they weren't behind the Newt thing, sounds like Mags is cutting them loose anyhow." He shuts up when it comes time to break down what happened at the fight. He wasn't there, heck he didn't hear about it until he got this assignment. "Neither Clint or Natasha were at the prisoner transportation event. Magneto moved to the Raft, and several of his allies delayed us while he extracted from under the water the holding cells that had the prisoners within it. Having what they wanted, they proceeded to leave. A few attempted to follow Magneto, and fell into the water. A basic summary. If you wish an exact rendition, I can provide that as well," Jeanne tells America, concisely. "Which is why I doubted either Clint or Natasha were prisoners in the first place. But I did not have any factual information to back that up." She agrees, however, "I do not wish to continue to linger here. We have Julian. We can return, now. If you wish to save the prisoners, then we should also do so, soon." "I don't know, Adam. SHIELD might have sent them on some super-secret mission or something and are just using that as an excuse? I don't remember seeing Clint or Natasha at the Raft, either." Something tickles at Julian's memory but it doesn't quite fall into place just yet. Mostly because his attention at the time was focused more on Magneto than what exactly he was doing. "But I've been reading people most of my life. Magneto plays it closer to the chest than most, but I don't think he's lying. He might be the type to play word games with the technicalities, but that wasn't my impression either." He glances to Jeanne, and shrugs, "I'll be honest...he's probably telepathically interrogating these folks to figure out their motives. The one's he's keeping probably -are- guilty." He scowls, "And I'm tempted to let him, but..." He shakes his head, "Jeanne and America are right. If we're gonna do this, we need to just -do- it." He scowls again, "But if that psycho bitch that killed Clara so much as looks at me funny...." He mutters more quietly, "Maybe I shouldn't go with you." America pauses mid-sip listening to Jeanne as her hand slowly lowers. A look is shot to Adam with severe confusion. "But... they /were/ there. That's what Clint told us and SHIELD told Adam after a few days of them being missing. That's why we're still here instead of just grabbing Julian and running." Adam's face twists in anger. "Heh. I might look away if she does," he replies to Julian quietly, putting a hand on Keller's shoulder. "She... Clara /deserves/ justice. So does Eileen." Justice. The same word Magneto had been using. He nods towards America. "Yeah... I guess I'm technically his 'next of kin' or something. Or on some sort of notification list. They didn't tell me much, but they said he went MIA after a 'skirmish'. And he said he had SHIELD work that same morning Magneto came and broke the Raft, right? And there was probably a ton of SHIELD people there, Jeanne. Maybe you just didn't see him." "First off, if Mags is letting the duped humans go, I think that's a job well done on you part. The rest of the scum, they deserve to die, badly. No one can honestly say they wouldn't do the same to anyone with powers if they got the chance." Tommy lets out a breath when it comes to the talk of Hawkeye and Natasha, it takes all his willpower not to make a crack about 'moose and squirrel' but he manages. "So maybe they're still in New York. Is the Raft fixed? Maybe they're just stuck somewhere, because, got to agree with Keller here, Magneto can be a real jerk, but he tends to be an honest one." Jeanne acknowledges, "I can only report what I have seen. I do not forget. With certainty, neither Clint or Natasha were visible or on the Raft." She suggests, "As we are certain that neither Clint and Natasha are not here, and Magneto is going to let many go, I suggest we now leave. If not, and we are to free all the prisoners, we need to do so now. The longer we debate this, the longer we are delaying a proper search for Clint and Natasha." "Yeah, I guess they could've been somewhere I didn't see...the Raft -did- take a lot of damage. They could be trapped somewhere or..." Julian shakes his head, "I don't know. But I'm pretty sure Magneto doesn't have them. Unless one of his boys or girls snatched them and he doesn't know about it, but...I get the impression he's got a pretty solid grasp of everything that's going on here. And his people seem as loyal as they come. Scary loyal. Especially Mystique and that Exodus guy." Adam looks frustrated, moving towards the door to look out over the balcony. "Yeah. So they aren't here." His fists clench. After a couple moments, he turns back to the group. "Well, what's the call? Let this guy kill the people who probably deserve it, but without a fair trial or whatever? Or are we busting them all out and saying to hell with it?" His jaw sets. "Because right now, I don't give a damn which way we swing on this. I just want to get this done and find out where Hawkeye is." America knocks back the rest of her soda only to let out a rather unladylike burp. She did just chug a soda though so it was to be expected. "Okay. Too much talking. Not enough doing. We've got all the facts we can possibly get at this point so it's time to do something. I," she adds glancing to the others, "Am going in there to check for myself. If they're not there, then they're not there. We leave. If Magneto's going to actually let go the people that were bystanders, then that's fine. Not going to waste my time with that. The others? Execution is a bit much ... except for in the case of the bitch who killed your girlfriend, and friend," she adds gesturing to Julian and Adam in turn. "Lady's gone psycho, let them deal with her. And if Clint and Nat aren't there then we know not to waste anymore time looking for them HERE. We start looking other places." She tugs her jacket on and starts for the door, "So let's go." Jeanne has already made her analysis available; if there is fault due to not following it, she will no doubt point it out at the conclusion, should they live. She moves up to follow America. Who, at least in her estimation, is the leader of the group even if there's been nothing formal in regards to such elections. She does not wait for the others to follow, or provide any further feedback or advice. "Sounds like a plan," Tommy says standing up. "I can get like maybe two people through the walls at a time though, so it will take a bit to get us all in," he starts explaining not knowing about America's tricks. Part three of a series Part One: 2014-01-17 - SDR: Young Avengers... ASSEMBLE! Part Two: 2014-01-17 - SDR: In for a Penny... Part Four: 2014-01-19 - SDR: Young Avengers to the Rescue!